Freedom
by blizzardasscherhazelhurst
Summary: Lebanon and Blizzard Asscher-Hazelhurst realize that their relationship is about to explode into global campaign. LebanonxOC oneshot OOC Lebanon


Around the World! ~ Chapter 1 [Hetalia x Reader]

You wandered around the dazzling city of Berlin, the clouded sky not dampening your exuberant disposition the slightest. You were finally in Europe, and Berlin at that; a city full of history, great architecture, and swinging night life, and you were determined to fully submerse yourself in it.

You glanced down at yourself, swathed in layers of sweaters and stockings, and a skirt, topped off with a cozy knit scarf (courtesy of your cousin), and matching knit gloves.

Knowing very well that your cute, out-doorsy outfit wouldn't be well suit for an evening out on the city.

You stood at a lonely bus stop, wanting to get back to your hotel room as soon as possible, so you could get dolled up. Who knew when this opportunity would present itself again? Rarely had you gotten to be a part of the fast paced life back home, so you couldn't help but jump at this fine opportunity.

You found yourself waiting for only a few moments, before the large vehicle showed up, its doors opening with a hiss and a clank. Right on time.

As you clambered up the steps, you nodded to the driver, friendly, and he sent you a chipper grin back, giving you confidence as you shuffled down the aisle of the loaded bus.

Fortunately, there was a seat left, unfortunately it was next to a stern looking man, with slicked back blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. Incredibly handsome, but you wouldn't be telling him that anytime soon.

As you drew closer to the man and the empty seat, you hesitated, and were completely taken off guard when he scooted over a little bit, making more room for you.

You hastily accepted his silent invitation, and took your seat, mumbling an abashed 'thanks', before tucking your hands tightly around you, determined to make this ride as easy as possible for the stony faced man.

For a while, you and the man sat in silence, enduring the occasional bump in the road.

"So, where are you from?"

A deep voice rumbled from next to you, professional, and just as handsome as its owner. As you hadn't expected him to start conversation with you, you had to do a double take.

"Ah, you're talking to me?"

He raised his thick eyebrows at you as if to say '_who-else_?'.

You hurried in answering.

"Oh! I'm from [home country]."

He smiled slightly, "So you're vacationing in Germany then?"

You took his smile as a sign of friendship, and let a wide grin spread across your own face.

"Mhm! Well, everywhere actually. Germany's just my first stop!"

His pale blue eyes looked interested, "Really? Where else do you plan to go?"

Your eyes stared dreamily above, "Everywhere," you found yourself repeating. "Anywhere. Perhaps Lichtenstein, Italy, maybe Turkey? Doesn't matter since I'll get to it all eventually. I'll just go wherever strikes me when I buy my ticket."

He chuckled, amused, not mocking.

"That's probably the most incredible thing I've ever heard."

He was silent for a few moments, and you waited for him to ask.

"Why? I mean, it sounds like a lovely idea, but that seems pretty…unusual for a girl your age. Shouldn't you be at university or something?"

Your animated smile softened.

"Yeah, well I don't know how much time I have left to see the world, so I figured I might as well get on with it."

Pity and shock mingled in his gaze for only a few moments, before he lent you his own soft smile.

"Well, all the same, that sounds magnificent."

The bus lurched to a stop, and you rose, him following in your wake only a few instances behind. You paused in front of the driver, and began to pat yourself down, searching for your wallet. After a few moments of this flustering search though, the man you had befriended reached out a gentle hand to stop you.

"I got it, don't worry."

You frowned. "I couldn't possibly-"

He grinned, "Its fine."

As the two of you stepped off the bus, he took your arm in his, gently.

"Say, what do you think about getting something warm to drink. Coffee, hot chocolate…? My treat."

You giggled, any thoughts of dresses and hair curlers gone for the time being; it wasn't everyday a handsome stranger invited you to coffee.

"Sounds great!"

Over the sweet scent of chocolate and coffee, you two catted about everything; awkward situations, strange siblings, movies you had liked and disliked, and such other things. You found out that his name was Ludwig, and you ended up telling him how handsome he was after all, much to his embarrassment.

As minutes dragged into hours, eventually you found that the time you two had shared was drawing to a close.

His hand folded warmly around yours as you lead him up the stairs of the posh hotel you were staying at, letting him walk you up.

You stopped at the sixth floor, and jerked the key into the slot.

"Thanks for everything today Ludwig, it was amazing!"

You reveled in the warmth of his presence as the door swung open in welcome.

"Oh, by the way-"

You turned to face a deafening silence, and empty wall.

Shock slowly melted into a bitter understanding and you let out a breathy chuckle.

"Thanks again."

The door swung close after you, careful not to hit you on the way in.


End file.
